NaruSaku: Forever
by Hydra Alpharius
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been married for some time now. Naruto is Hokage and Sakura is head medical ninja of the village but how is their relationship outside of work? Rated M for foreplay, language and some crazyness D:.
1. Chapter 1

"_Mommy, when is daddy getting home?" asked little Minato as he played with his leaf shinobi action figure. He made a swoosh sound with his mouth as he made the toy_

shinobi kick a hidden cloud village toy shinobi in the chest. Minato's mother looked up from folding the clothes that she had dried in the laundry machine.

"_He'll be home pretty soon darling." she replied as she continued folding the clothes._

_Minato continued playing with his toys and finally made the leaf shinobi do an "ultimate" jutsu on the apposing shinobi, which was really just him yelling "Boom!" and_

flicking the figure over. The orange headed youngling decided that he was bored playing ninja and wanted to do something else. He put his toys in his toy chest but opened

the chest again to take the leaf ninja figure out. He decided that the house needed a guardian until his father came back. Minato posed the figure in a "ready" stance upon

the chest. Looking to make sure that the figure wouldn't tip over he nodded his head in satisfaction and turned to look at his mother. He watched as she folded one of his

fathers black shirts nice and neat.

"_What was daddy like when he was younger?" he asked._

_His mother looked at him with the same two bright emerald eyes that he had inherited from her. She smiled at him and stopped folding the clothes. _

"_What do you want to know sweetie?" she told him in that sweet motherly tone she had. _

"_What was he like when he was a kid?" _

_His pink haired mother made her way towards the family couch and fixed her scarlet kimono before sitting down. _

"_Come over here Minato." his mother motioned towards herself . Obediently Minato headed towards his mother in quick fashion. She picked him up gently and placed him_

on her lap . Minato snuggled in his mothers bosom as he felt her warmth heat up his body.

"_Your father" she began "was basically a really big idiot." _

_The words hit Minato bluntly. _

"_Daddy was an idiot mommy?" he asked with bewilderment in his voice. His mother giggled as she heard the confusion in her offspring's voice. _

"_Well ,yeah but he had and still has the biggest heart that I've ever known anybody to have."_

_He chuckled as she ruffled his blazing orange hair with a delicate hand. She looked at her four year olds face and couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his father.  
Those same confident eyes, that tan skin, and the most of all that big stupid grin that she had fallen in love with. Minato looked into his mothers eyes and asked her what_

she meant by biggest heart.

"_He always put others lives before his own. He's always been willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of others, not caring if he got injured or killed. Your father is a hero to_

the whole village." she said as she continued to gently rub the top of his head.

"_What about you and daddy? What were you two like?" he asked softly as he began to nod off to sleep. His mother smiled at the question. "Ah, I remember those days. He_

was always trying to impress me with a new jutsu and always pulling stupid pranks on people. Back in the academy he would always show up late to class and get in

trouble."

_Minato giggled at the thought of his father getting in trouble. "For all the pranks and antics he would do, he was really just looking for people to notice him. He was really_

lonely."

"_Daddy was lonely?" Minato asked worriedly. He looked at his mothers face and found that she was frowning. She was remembering those days when she would leave the_

academy with the other girls and look upon that solemn figure sitting by himself on the swing set under the tree. She remembered that every time she looked towards him

he would try to hide his face behind one of the swings ropes. She returned to her story with a smile "But he wasn't for long. Your father met his best friend back then."

"_You mean uncle Sasuke?" Minato asked._

"_Mhhm… those two were the best of friends. They would always have a rivalry over everything they competed in. They looked out for each other and cared for each other._

They treated each other as if they were blood brothers."

_She finished her statement with a smile that slowly turned into a frown. "Then one day uncle Sasuke left and it devastated your father and I. We both looked for him_

everywhere and couldn't find him. I felt like we would never find him but your father promised to bring him back. He went away for two years to get stronger to bring our

teammate, his brother, back." She paused to wipe away a tear that began to roll down her face. Minato was saddened at his mother crying. "Your father came back and

continued his search through and through. We traveled far and wide. I learned so much about him that I had never known before. He had gotten so handsome and his

confidence and courage grew so much that he became virtually fearless. I began to fall in love with him over the time we spent together meeting new challenges and new

friends. I remember when your uncle Sai and him first met. He really riled up your father!" she chuckled as she remembered the event. "We came so close to your uncle so  
many times until we finally found him." Her mood darkened.

"_When we found your uncle, he had been corrupted by a man in an orange mask. Your father defeated the man in the orange mask to get to your uncle.. The man though_

had turned your uncle evil and your father pleaded with him to turn away from that path. He refused to turn. Your uncle and father fought for hours and their fight shook

the very earth beneath my feet. Finally your uncle fell before your father. I remember as he said to the both of us that he was sorry for everything that had happened. I

remember as he told me too take care of your dad before he passed away. I remember also what he said to your father. He told your father that he wanted him to become

Hokage and to always protect the village. Your father swore to him that he would. We both held your uncles hand until he finally passed away. Your father had finally

brought him back to the light." she finished her statement with a few tears rolling down her face. "He still visits his grave to tell your uncle how everything's been." She

coughed once and wiped the tears from her eyes and began to smile warmly. "Your father took on the title of Hokage to protect the village and the ones he loves from any

danger that might try to harm them. He's put his life on the line so many times that a lesser man would have been broken under the pressure already." "I love your father

so much because of the dedication, courage, commitment, and heart that he has." "And he's really - eh?" she looked down and noticed that little Minato had fallen asleep.

She smiled as she heard him mumble "I… wanna…be…Hokage" in his sleep. "Wow you have the same attention span too. Like father like son." she said as she picked him

up and took him to his room and lay him to rest.

_She made her way back to the living room. The living room lights were off but she didn't remember turning them off before she left. She felt arms go around her chest and_

squeeze her bosom. She yelped in surprise and immediately responded by back fisting her assailant in the face. The mystery man flew across the room and hit one of the

dinning room chairs. She darted toward the light switch and flicked it on. In one expert movement she drew a Kunai from its holster. She held the kunai clenched in her

hands ready to attack once more. She looked at her assailant who was sprawled out on the broken chair.

"_Geez Sakura-Chan!" the blonde haired Hokage said as he got up and brushed himself off. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled out but quickly quieted herself down as she_

remembered that little Minato was asleep. "Your such an idiot!" she hissed. "Well sorry dang!" he responded as he folded his arms and turned his head away. He turned to

look at her and gave her one of his biggest and dumbest grins and said "Well its been a hell of a day and daddy wants his sugar." Sakura stared at Naruto blankly for a

second until she burst out laughing and leapt into his arms. He caught her with a grand hug and they both twirled around kissing each other with passion and love. " I love

you, you idiot." she said softly in his ear. "And I love you too my flower." She blushed as he told her this. "How's Minato doing?" he asked his bride.

"_He's fine. He's in bed right now. I think he wants to be Hokage one day." Naruto smiled and blurted "Well of course he does! He's got my genes!" Sakura blinked twice and_

replied "Yes he does because he has the same attention span that you have." He stuck his tongue out at her. She smiled and stuck her tongue out to touch his. The two

laughed at what they just did.

"_So" she purred "you want that sugar now or later." Naruto looked into his loves eyes and noticed that she moved her eyebrows suggestively and that her eyes darted_

from him to their bedroom. "Na I'm beat! Besides I wanted to eat some leftover ramen and stay up all night doing paper work!" Naruto said bluntly. Sakura's eyebrow

twitched. Her face had that let down look on it. Naruto started laughing out loud. "You think" he snorted as he kept laughing "that I even do my paper work? Ahahahaha!"

Sakura gave him an angry stare. The blonde haired ninja stopped laughing cold in his tracks.

"_Uh-oh."_

"_Naruto." she said blankly "you're a dumb ass."_

_At this the two looked at each other and smiled. The love between them flowed like the mighty rivers of the cascades and was greater than the grand statues at the Valley_

of the End nigh the whole world. She leaned her head forward ,closed her eyes and puckered her lips gently. Naruto smiled and did the same. He leaned in and gave her a

passionate kiss that would light anything on fire. Both their hearts beet like the war drums of battle. The two simultaneously broke off the kiss and looked at each other

grandly. Fire and intimacy and love was in both their eyes. Naruto, in a quick flash, swept Sakura off her feet and into her arms so that she was horizontal off the ground.

She giggled cutely as he did this. She wrapped her arms around his built neck and gave him another passionate kiss. He smiled at her as she did too him. Then with a big

grin he ran to the bedroom with her in his arms. She squealed in happiness as they entered the room. He laid her down on the bed gently and began to kiss her neck

passionately. She closed her eyes and moaned in delight. She wrapped her arms around his back and gripped his Hokage jacket. She pulled him closer and lifted his chin

with her hand.

"_I love you Naruto. Forever." _

_He looked at the two emeralds that looked into his own eyes. He smiled warmly and said "I love you too Sakura-Chan. Forever." With this the husband and wife enjoyed_

their night together as only a man and a woman deeply in love should.

Hey there! Thanks for reading my fanfiction! I appreciate it greatly! I would first like to say that I am not new to writing fanfiction. Ive been writing for about four months now so Im not a veteran yet but I aspire to be. Please feel free to help me with any things that seem wrong in this fic. I want to become better at writing.

Thank you- Hydra Alpharius


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm rang, its metallic ring resonating throughout the bedroom. It seemed less annoyingly loud than usual.

'Damn it. Its morning already?' Sakura mumbled to herself.

She blindly slapped at the infernal machine, her emerald nails finally finding the snooze button. Like two gun ports off a battleship, her eyes opened to her surroundings.

Strong sunlight met her gaze, and made her wince. She flung the crimson sheets of the king sized bed off of her. Two pale legs flung themselves over the side. She

stretched her arms upward and yawned. A wave of pleasure racked her body like an orgasm. She took a glance behind her to make sure her husband was at work.

"Good, he managed to wake up by himself today."

Sakura sighed in relief at the absent space beside her. She was glad that Naruto finally got to work on time. It would have been a pain to wake him up, especially on a day

as important for the Hokage as this one. Satisfied with her husbands initiative she made her way to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and grinned at her disheveled  
hair. It wasn't disheveled by her sleep but by something more…physical. Sakura blushed as she thought about last night. The sex last night had been amazing. The sex not  
only rocked their bodies physically but had also rocked their bodies spiritually bringing them even more closely together than ever. It was so go that it had almost brought

her to tears. She shook her head to dismiss the thoughts.

"I shouldn't be thinking about that. Ladies don't think about that." she said half convinced to herself.

"Well at least not now."

She jumped in surprise. It was Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked half-surprised and half-amused.

"Don't worry honey I'm at work, this is just a shadow clone." the clone said with a grin

"Okay, good. You know you scared me right?" she said calming down.

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't know how to be loud."

"You did when you were younger." Sakura said coyly.

"Well ha ha. And if I do remember, you were pretty loud last night." Naruto replied back.

Sakura stepped forward. The shadow clone tensed.

'Damn it she's gonna hit me.' the clone thought.

Sakura walked towards him with a seductive gait. She traced a finger up and down his chest.

"And I do remember that you made me get loud last night, not that I'm complaining at all of course." she said in that sexy voice that Naruto for along time before never knew she had.

"Well I like to do my best." he said smiling.

"And that's why I love you so much." she replied in kind.

Naruto looked at the time. Its digital display reading 7:30 A.M.

"Well I gotta go now. I just came by to tell you to not forget that today's Minato's first day at the academy and don't forget you gotta get your kimono ready for tonight's festivities."

"Alright and don't you forget that you need to get your speech ready for tonight as well."

"Got it. I'm already writing it right now." he replied.

"Alright then" he continued " I gotta go now love."

"Aw okay." she said a bit disappointed.

She stood on the tips of her feet to kiss him. He definitely had grown tall.

"Okay see you later." he said.

The shadow clone instantly turned into a puff of smoke.

Sakura smiled to herself. She went into the bathroom to get ready for the day and prepare for the for the hardest part of the day…waking Minato up.

Morning light finally began to pour into the Hokage office. Naruto squinted as the light began to blind him. He stood from the office chair that used to belong to old' Tsunade

and made his way to the blind strings. He yanked one of them down to close the blinds. In response to the darkness auto lights immediately turned themselves on,

illuminating the room in artificial brightness. Even though the auto-light sensors had only been installed a month ago Naruto was still awe-struck at the technology that the  
Leaf had been developing. He was glad that the Leaf was the leading village in the field of technology and medical science. Stacks and stacks of paper work stood at the

center of his desk, all of which had some new form of gizmo or discovery that waited for his official approval. A knock at the door startled Naruto.

"Come in." he said regaining his composure.

The golden leaf symbol that was the door knob turned a few degrees as the door opened. An attractive women in Leaf combat fatigues with bluish hair and strangely

enchanting eyes that were all to familiar to him walked in. She held closely to her busty chest a tan envelope with "top secret" partly obscured by the pale skin of her arms.

"Hello Hinata." Naruto said cheerfully.

"G-good morning Nar- I mean Hokage-Kun." she replied with treble in her voice.

"Hinata just because I'm Hokage now doesn't mean that you cant call me by my name. Remember that you and me were friends before I even became Hokage." Naruto said

"Right Naruto-Kun" she blushed as she finished saying his name.

"So what do we have today?" he asked looking at the tan envelope that she held in her hands. His eyes drifted from the envelope to her bosom.

'Wow Hinata really filled out. To bad Sakura didn't." he thought. His mind suddenly played a scene of Sakura catching Naruto looking at Hinata's chest, and the very bad

consequence that he would get. His eyes shot up to look Hinata in the eyes. He was relived that she hadn't caught him looking at her bosom.

Hinata handed him the tan envelope. A wax seal bound the flap of the envelope to the main body. In a flash Naruto drew a kunai out and with one fluid motion sliced the

seal open. He put the kunai back in its holster and took the blue papers that lay in the envelope. It was blue prints for another new invention that Naruto would probably

end up leaving in his pile of other blue prints yet to be approved. He tossed the envelope with the papers on his desk.

"So anything new?" he asked her.

"Trade between our village and the Sand's is bustling with both our villages sharing new technologies and medical products. Tension between the Mist and Grass villages

has lessened thanks to your peace treaty that you made between them, and overall everything is going great." Hinata said secretly proud over all the work Naruto has done  
since becoming Hokage.

"Well that's good to hear. Any news on Gaara and his caravan?"

"They should be arriving a few hours before the festival begins."

"Good then. I'm glad to hear that."

Hinata turned to leave the Hokage office.

"Oh and Hinata?" Naruto called before she left.

She turned slowly as she tried to get rid of her blushing.

"Yes Naruto-Kun?" she replied mumbling.

"Take the rest of the day off and get ready for the festival. Your gonna be standing up there with me when I give my speech."

"Yes Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said excitedly and rushed to get out of the Hokage mansion and go home. Naruto smiled at how Hinata always seemed to act strange around

him. He turned to look at the envelope that he had been given. A sudden series of memories flooded his mind. His shadow clone had finally returned. He tasted Sakura on

his lips and cherished the kiss that she had "given" him. He sighed in relief that all was going well. Naruto made his way to his desk and sat down with ease. The ceiling fan  
spun lazily over head and he felt the cool breeze coming off of it. An idea came into his mind that gave him something to do other than paper work. The chair creaked a bit

as he sat up to his desk. He pulled the center drawer out. Pens, pencils, an emerald colored sharpener, and other items lay about the cabinet. His eyes darted from left to

right looking for something else.

"There it is." he said in victory.

He pulled out a small photo album with a birch wood cover. Naruto flipped the cover over and looked through its contents. Pictures from his youth like frozen scenes in time

adorned every page, taken by himself of course. With each turn of a page it seemed like Naruto got older and older until he finally got to the page he was looking for. That

old team 7 picture. His was destroyed along time ago when the village was attacked but luckily Sakura still had hers. He looked at himself and laughed at the clothes he

used to wear.

"Did I really go running around like that?" he asked quietly to himself. His eyes drifted to look at Kakashi who was rustling his hair and that of his old friend. Sakura was

sticking her tongue out in that cute fashion that she still does today. He looked at Sasuke who had the face of a hard-ass in the picture. Naruto frowned a little as he

thought about his friend. Memories of his death flashed in his head.

"Rest your soul dear friend." he said quietly.

His fingers kept flipping through the pages of the album. He stopped as he saw another set of photos that cheered him up. Pictures of Sakura and Him when they were

dating stared back at him. He kept looking through. Naruto smiled as he saw the pictures of his wedding. He still thought he looked pretty dumb in his tuxedo kimono that

Kakashi had bought him. Sakura on the other hand looked amazing. She wore an elegant white dress that an royal queen would have been envious of. Her hair was

straightened and cascaded down to her shoulders. Naruto smiled as he thought about the wedding day. He noticed that another page was stuck behind the wedding day

pictures. A few photos fell out of the album. They clattered onto the ground. Naruto put the album on his desk and leaned over to recover the fallen photos. He flipped them

over to see what they were. Blood rushed to his face as he blushed fiercely. It was Sakura fully nude and in some positions that made Naruto unable to stand up. He

remembered these photos. It was his birthday present from her a couple of years ago. It was their two year anniversary then and she decided to give these to him for, as

she put it, "those long nights in the Hokage office". Of course he would never do THAT in here of all places. Besides he didn't have to with all the sex they had. Naruto

quickly put the photos inside the album. He didn't want anybody barging in and seeing what he had. Naruto paused before he put the last photo away. It was also another

nude photo but the one was way less perverted. Sakura looked sensually into the camera as she took this one her emerald eyes glowing ethereal like she was pursing her

lips in an enticing way and it made Naruto melt. On the bottom written in lipstick Sakura had written him something. It read:

Your's always and forever. I love you Naruto xoxo

Love eternally, Your blossom.

Naruto smiled at the photo. He decided that he would keep this one out… of course some where hidden.

He stood up from his desk and opened the blind again. Sunlight poured into the room. The auto-lights dimmed to compensate. He looked out towards the village the he

loved and would die protecting. He thought about all his friends and family that he had made over the years. Most importantly of all he thought about Sakura and Minato

and swore that he would never let anything hurt them. Ever.

He turned to face his desk and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"And now to write that damn speech."

This is chapter two in the series. So we find out that there is a festival happening later on during the day and that Gaara will also be attending. Naruto also stumbled on some of his anniversary photos as well. Thank you for reading thus far and once again all comments and critique is welcome.

Thanks- Hydra Alpharius


	3. Chapter 3

NaruSaku: Forever pt.3

After the struggle of a life time, Sakura had finally gotten Minato to wake up and get ready to leave for the academy. The two made their way out the door of the mountain side house that Naruto had built behind the Hokage mansion and descended down the stone-face stairs. They finally reached the end of the pewter stairs and made foot on the clay slabs that surrounded the entirety of the mansion. As they were making their way to the entrance of the mansion gates Sakura paused a moment to look up at the mansions main office were ,hopefully, Naruto was finishing up with his speech.

"You better have it done." she mumbled bitterly as she remembered her husbands tendency to put things off to the last minute.

"Mommy is something wrong?" Minato asked in a worried tone.

She snapped out of her thought and looked down thoughtfully at her son.

"No. Nothings wrong Minato. Here lets get going." she softly said as they continued on their way to the academy.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed as he ripped another sheet in half.

The floor of the office resembled a sea of crumpled and ripped paper as each attempt at writing a speech worsened more then the last. Naruto slammed his head into his desk and haphazardly let his pen down. It rolled off the desk and clattered onto ground.

"There has got to be an easier way to write this speech."

He breathed in deeply and let out a sigh of annoyance. The morning light was slowly giving way to the golden yellow light of the afternoon. He knew that there was no way he would get the damn speech done before Gaara's caravan arrived.

"Oh forget it, I'll just make it up as I go." he said in mental exhaustion. The chair creaked as he got up from his desk and made his to the coat rake that held his Hokage coat. He slipped his arms through the arm holes of the orange and black-flamed coat and tugged the inner flaps of the coat to get that firm fit that he was used too. Pausing to glance at the mess he made, he dismissed the whole thing and decided he'd clean it up later. He made his way out into the tan colored hallway and slid his 'Hokage Key' into the slot and turned the piece. With a satisfying click the bolt locked into place.

Naruto made his way down the circling hallway and finally made his way to the exit. He found Shizune sitting slumped at the receptionist desk with a bored look on her face. She was resting her head on her hand and was twirling a pen in the air. Naruto made his way slowly behind her and decided he would make an attempt to scare her. She sighed heavily and it seemed that she hadn't noticed Naruto yet.

"Shizune."

"Ahh!" she yelped. The pen she was twirling fell unto the floor with a racket. She stood straight up from her desk and turned to face Naruto with a scared expression.

"Hokage-Sama you scared me!" she said, recovering from the scare.

"Yeah that seems to be happened a lot." he said with a smile on his face. His expression quickly turned into a more professional face.

"Are you the only one in here Shizune?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama. Everyone has left early on account of the festival."

"That's great and all but why are you still in here?" his expression turned to one of a concerned one

"Well sir because I'm supposed to remain here until I'm dismissed by you." she replied, fixing her jet black kimono that got ruffled up when she jumped. She looked up. Her eyes met his. The two pools of ocean blue seemed to penetrate her soul and entice her. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of them. She felt her legs quiver as if she just had an orgasm. What was this feeling that she was getting off of him?

'When did Naruto-kun get so handsome?' she asked herself in awe.

"Uh Shizune… are you okay?" he looked at her puzzled.

Shizune snapped out of her train of thought

"Huh? Oh sorry Hokage-Sama I was caught in a day dream."

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds and shrugged to dismiss his confusion.

"Well Im leaving for the day to go and meet Gaara-Sama at the Konoha gates. I think you should go home and get ready for the festival, and don't forget to stop by granny Tsunade's place and remind her about the festival."

"Yes sir. Um may I ask a question sir?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah shoot." Naruto said.

"Well about tonight's festivities. There isn't going to be a dance is there?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the question.

"Well there is going to be one but what the problem with that?"

"Well" she started timidly "I don't know how to dance."

Naruto chuckled a bit at her answer.

"Shizune you do realize you don't have to dance at all if you don't want to right?"

"I know that sir but there's a part of me that kind of wants to dance."

His expression turned blank. He really didn't know what she was trying to imply but Naruto tried to make the best of it.

"Alright, how about this? Ill find you somebody to dance with and show you how to dance and we'll take it from there. Is that alright?" he asked her, hoping that he found a solution.

Shizune's eyes brightened. "Really Hokage-Sama? That would be great!" she said excitedly.

"Good. Now I want you to get out of here and get ready for the festivities, and wear something elegant."

"Yes sir. I will do so." she replied as she got her things together and prepared herself to leave.

"See you at the festival then."

They both left simultaneously and looked the door behind them. Naruto made one final good bye and made his way to meet Gaara at the gates.

BONUS SECTION

I sat cross legged on the throne my old mentor Orochimaru used to sit on. I could still smell that snaky bastards stench on the worn lavender throne. It reminded me of the past and all the sorrow that son of a bitch put the old team through just to get that god damn Uchiha. What a fucking waste of my god damn time! In the end the raven haired piss head killed Orochimaru and gained all the damn jutsu's he collected over the years for himself. I heard tales about that day, that Orochimaru begged Sasuke not to kill him. Ha! Thinking about him begging for his life made me snort. I liked the thought of Orochimaru begging like a little bitch, but I only wish I could have been there to see it for myself. I put aside the thought to get on with the more important matters. My two guards stood in front of me in parade stance. We were all waiting on those torture bastards to hurry up and break those two prisoners. If anything they were probably done and just postponing their time to get here. They probably already know that I going to have them killed after their done chirping like a couple of birds. The metallic sound of the heavy laden bronze door being knocked startled me a bit. I made sure that the two didn't notice me jump. I had to keep this alpha-bitch aura of fear about me or other wise they wouldn't listen to me.

"Allow them in." I said to my body guards calmly.

"Yes sire!." the two barked in unison. I chuckled at the two's barking. If I was thankful to Orochimaru for one thing other than for this god damn curse mark, I was thankful for his weird interest in genetics. The two were a bastard mix of dog and man. They could kill anybody I asked them to kill with only a wave of my hand. That's how stupid and that's how loyal they were to me. Like a couple of fucking dogs.

I watched the two stalk forward on their inverted legs. They drew back the giant bolts that braced the bronze door to the adjacent walls. The gates creaked as my guards effortlessly as they pulled them open. I m pretty glad they were both strong as hell too.

"Move!" I heard one of the tortures yell.

I saw the first of the two prisoners shuffle forward, her ankle chains clanking on the ground. She was brown haired bitch that trembled with every step she took. She looked like she was about to piss herself. The next one followed right behind her. This one looked like hell. The mans face was so bruised up that I couldn't even tell what his expression was but I could already tell he wasn't going to talk. Luckily though one was enough. "So I'm guessing this one wont break?" I motioned to the bruised up guy.

"No my lord. His will is stronger then we anticipated."

I looked at the un-bruised one.

"And I'm also guessing that she broke immediately?"

"She sang to us like bird." the other torturer snickered. I couldn't tell the difference between they two. All I know is that they were twins and both shared an equal talent in the art of getting people to crack. And the two both wore a modified ANBU mask that bore a giant sardonic grin instead of an animal feature. A couple of psychos perfect for their profession.

I turned to face my throne.

"What did she reveal?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night Konoha will be having their annual festival. It will be a multi-village celebration with Suna attending." the torturer said.

"Good. Did she reveal the positions of both targets?"

"Yes sire. Apparently the one known as Temari and the one known as Nara Shikamaru got married several years ago."

My eyes brightened at what I just heard. I also felt a surge of rage build up in my heart. I clenched my fist so hard that my knuckles turned white. I felt my curse mark begin to spread its way across my skin like roots from a tree.

I paused and let myself cool down. The time will come when I will be able to kill those two and hang their bodies from the ceiling of the throne room and bathe in their blood. I had to do was just wait one more day.

"Then everything will happen all according to plan." I said turning to face them.

"Take them away and dispose of them."

"Yes sire." the twins said in unison. I heard the prisoners muffled screams as they were dragged to a god knows what kind of death. I didn't care at all. My plans were beginning to play out and nothing would stop them.

"Urok! Uju!" I called to my body guards.

"Yes Sire!" the barked out.

"Get the troops ready. We will attack Konoha tomorrow night." I said happily.

Without hesitation I saw the two speed away to rally up the troops. Their heavy foot steps echoed down the dark hallway. Some would say I'm crazy. Some would say I'm evil. I don't give a shit what they think. By tomorrow I will be bathing nude in a tub of that blonde bitch's blood and the blood of that annoying black haired shit head. I'm going to do what Orochimaru failed to do. What Sasuke failed to do. My name is Tayuya. And by tomorrow night Konoha's streets will be running with blood.


End file.
